Talk:Seijūrō Akashi/@comment-178.192.125.231-20150628181427/@comment-70.92.9.154-20151101063829
I don't even care if this was a few months ago, I'm bringing in my own two cents. To the person who says Akashi didn't "suffer a lot". Prepare for something long. He did. That is a plain and simple fact. Ever since he was young he had to constantly be mastering something, music, art, calligraphy, etc. When he finished one thing he immediately went to master something else because that is basically the rule of his household. He was taught that victory was everything and that he should never lose. The only way he had "freedom" or something fun in his life that he actually chose to enjoy was basketball because of his mother. When his mother die he lost this freedom and he had to master even more stuff despite still being an elementary kid. It stresses the mind, it pressures the person, it causes that person to feel like they have to remain on top. He was the student council president and captain of the basketball team in his first year of middle school. This, causes even more pressure and stress. Honestly, needing to keep up good grades, maintaining the basketball team and making sure players are in track, and being the student council president should have already been enough to already have someone collapse or something. And he still has to constantly "master" other stuff as well. And yet, he still seemed to remain the same as ever; calm, collected, intelligent, and etc. Akashi acts confident and he probably is confident, but he can't be confident all the time. This is shown when the GOM starts becoming even more monster-ish. Being a person brought up to always be the best, he really couldn't allow himself to be left behind, but he already had a lot other things to worry about. Plus, even if this is just speculation, Kuroko and the others did seem to be Akashi's only friends, because after all who wants to be friends with some smart genius who is better than them at everything? So, I really believe we can add the term "loneliness" to Akashi and being lonely is not fun. It hurts. But despite this Akashi still tries to remain strong. And he does until Murasakibara starts questioning Akashi's authority and calling him weak. The authority is understandable because of how he was brought up, but the "weak" statement was more like a personal hit to what Akashi already thinks because he feels himself falling behind the other Miracles. All of this is what caused, for lack of better term, "Bokushi" to appear. Bokushi was kind of like a mental pillar for the Real Akashi (was he called Oreshi?) because his state of mind couldn't really deal with all of this anymore, he finally cracked. Akashi was always expected to meet some type of requirements and Akashi tried his best to reach them. He tried hard, but everyone cracks sooner or later. He suffered because of what everyone expected him to be and what he couldn't choose for himself to be. His father expected him to master everything, everyone else expected him to lead and not make a mistake because he's the student council president and captain of the basketball team. It is hard, it is painful and it wears you down. And then Akashi ends up being the lonely kid he was from the start because the whole GOM is breaking apart and Akashi even struggles trying to keep them together because Akashi is not perfect. Now, am I going to say that excuses him for being a jerk? No, it doesn't. He was a jerk to Rakuzan, he was a jerk to Kuroko, and he was a jerk to Kagami, (I guess, it wasn't really effective though so I'm not sure it counts) and that fact will remain. Despite being an Akashi fan, I disprove of how he used Mayuzumi and how his "trigger" in the zone was abandoning his teammates during the Rakuzan vs Seirin match. Overall, yes, Akashi suffered "a lot" considering how he dealt with this for his whole life. He's only a freshman in high school and he had to deal with all of this crap. He was surrounded by all these "you have to be" and there was never a choice of whether what "he wanted to be". Frankly, in Akashi's point of view, his opinion solely never mattered ever in his whole life and his life was basically laid out in front of him. It's suffocating, it's suffering. The only exception he ever had was basketball, but that was only if he could maintain his grades still. (I apologize for this whole long paragraph, but I needed to state my point. I believe I may have, most likely, repeated some things, but it's right now 1:36 AM here and my mind is a bit muddled(?) from only having three hours of sleep. I'm not even sure if I chose the right word choice here right now, but I hope I stated my claim as clear as I could.)